


Feelin' frisky

by livrelibre



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for laura shapiro from a prompt</p>
    </blockquote>





	Feelin' frisky

**Author's Note:**

> for laura shapiro from a prompt

John left Chiana to babysit Jool again. Typical. She loved John but honestly her fingers itched to pull those long orange curls until they turned red, and Princess Jooloshku whateverhername was got it into her head she wasn’t the only being in the world. When Jool got extra-screechy and her whole body quivered with the indignity of dealing with less species, Chiana checked out and pictured pulling her hair until Jool screamed in mingled pleasure and pain at her mastery rather than fear or annoyance, until she recognized what Chiana had to say, to give, until she recognized Chiana herself.


End file.
